Lifetime
by Charlie Winchester
Summary: House and Wilson's relationship in fifty sentences. Mostly friendship but some are definitely implied slash.


_**Lifetime**_

_House and Wilson's relationship in fifty sentences. Mostly friendship but some are definitely implied slash._

xx

_01. Security- _

No matter how much they fought, House was sure of one thing: Wilson would always stick around.

_02. Potential-_

"You're real jackass," Wilson commented without malice, and House knew he'd found someone amazing.

_03. Ambitious-_

"Let's go skydiving; we're not going to be young forever," House said one day, and Wilson had to smile.

_04. Photograph-_

House wasn't a camera person, so Wilson kept the one picture he had of House flashing him a rare grin underneath his mattress.

_05. History-_

It was kind of annoying, but whenever Wilson began, "Remember when..." House felt special.

_06. Saint-_

Really, who could resist putting itching powder in Wilson's underwear drawer?

_07. Instinct-_

Sometimes House _swore _he actually had a Wilson-radar.

_08. Temper-_

Wilson rarely lost it, but when he did, House couldn't help but laugh at him and somehow that made it a little better.

_09. Concentration-_

"What the hell are you blinking at," Wilson demanded, and House replied sweetly, "Your tie- it's making me dizzy."

_10. Clouds-_

Even though he'd tripped backwards and fallen on his ass, Wilson couldn't stop his laughter at the House-shaped cloud he spotted in the sky as he was flying through the air.

_11. Unaware- _

The only time Wilson ever snuck up behind House he'd gotten a cane in the nose... lesson learned.

_12. Gravity-_

Through marriage after unsuccessful marriage, House made sure Wilson's feet stayed on the ground.

_13. Weakness-_

Wilson was the one that made House give in.

_14. Elusive-_

House analyzed for days after a weird feeling crept over him when Wilson gave him a different smile one day.

_15. Competence-_

Wilson demonstrated a perfect example of 'above and beyond'.

_16. Remote-_

Wilson wanted to watch some stupid reality show and House wanted to watch porn... a wrestling match ensued.

_17. Frozen-_

Wilson felt satisfied at the delight in House's eyes as he gazed at the box of popsicles Wilson had gotten him.

_18. Safety-_

Wilson **hated **thunderstorms, but with House around he hated them a little less.

_19. Feline-_

House caught himself staring when Wilson stretched, all graceful and cat-like.

_20. Wired-_

House loved sneaking stuff into Wilson's coffee.

_21. Lucrative-_

Their relationship was twisted, seriously fucked up, but it was enough for them.

_22. Tempting-_

The cherry lollipop made Wilson's lips look red and entirely too kissable for House's own good.

_23. Optimistic-_

"She could have fired you," Wilson reprimanded when House scowled at the dangerously high stack of patient files on the clinic counter.

_24. Logic-_

After way too many beers, passing out abruptly into House's lap seemed like the natural thing to do.

_25. Concrete-_

"It's cement, Wilson, you can't just kick it and expect to get away with it."

_26. Motive-_

Wilson was constantly wary of what House _didn't _say.

_27. Visible-_

The obvious stress in Wilson's eyes told House it was time for a road trip.

_28. Iron-_

House's grip left marks on Wilson's arm as Tritter drove by, and he didn't let go until the car was far gone.

_29. Glimpse-_

Catching sight of Wilson's red-rimmed, puffy eyes, House left him alone in the office.

_30. Strength-_

House's presence made losing Amber bearable.

_31. Whisper-_

House very nearly jumped out of his seat when Wilson leaned over and hissed Cuddy's poker hand in his ear.

_32. Shadow-_

"Are you going to stand there all night or open the door 'cause I can see you lurking, Wilson."

_33. Guarantee-_

Wilson's first words to House after the infarction were "Not leaving".

_34. Daring-_

Who played spin the bottle with one other person on New Year's Eve?

_35. Giggle-_

Topping House's head off with a Santa hat was hysterical.

_36. Familiar-_

Wilson didn't live there, yet House's apartment felt like home.

_37. Negligent-_

Sometimes "sorry" didn't cut it.

_38. Stone-_

Nobody could read House's expression if House didn't want his expression read.

_39. Tension-_

"Your tie sucks," House said bluntly, and when he smoothly slipped his fingers under the knot to pull it off, Wilson's stomach kind of pulled.

_40. Cracked-_

Wilson glued the pieces of House back together after Stacy left.

_41. Sardonic- _

"We're not together," Wilson corrected the little old lady, and rolled his eyes at House's, "But _honey-_"

_42. Explode-_

Everyone tiptoed around House like he was a ticking time bomb until the doctor finally got Wilson stabilized.

_43. Glass-_

Wilson secretly thought the rims perched on House's nose looked adorable.

_44. Balance-_

"You've been kinda tilty since Wilson left for his conference," Cuddy informed House, and it sorta made sense.

_45. Flash-_

Suddenly they were pushing sixty, and it was okay that everything was still the same.

_46. Sorry-_

Even when Wilson played Judas, House couldn't hate him.

_47. Pillow-_

Wilson stayed awake all night because the pillow smelled like House.

_48. Moon-_

It didn't matter what Wilson said, House still saw faces in the moon- sometimes it was Wilson's.

_49. Whistle-_

Just to see what the look on House's face would be, Wilson catcalled as House approached the podium in his new suit and tie.

_50. Life-_

_Wilson would never forgive me, _House thought, and heaved the pill bottle into the flames.


End file.
